


Imagine being this gay

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, and y’all like it? Wack, god I love making fics at 3am with shitty proof reading, idk how to tag, they love each other i swear, wahh I love photographer Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Idk gay lords being gay
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Imagine being this gay

Jeremy frowned slightly as the camera struggled to focus on the horizon view he wanted. Jesus why the hell was it so hard just to get grass in focus? 

“Are you fucking coming or what?” Michael’s voice was definitely loud in the field, well in the loud in general, but right now they were completely alone in a field a good hours drive from where either of them lived. Jeremy couldn’t actually believe that they use to ride their bikes up here as kids, but, he supposed as kids you don’t really take time in consideration.

“Give me a second”

“You’ve taken like 80 photos I’m sure they’re fine”

“If you didn’t complaining like a brat, I would be able to take an actual decent photo” He could hear the brunette’s groan, long and dragged out far longer then it had to be for dramatic effect. Michael was like that. 

The groan was followed by the shutter of the camera.

“Are you done?”

“You’re so annoying, you know that?” Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh after he said that, Michael laughed as well

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The distance between them had shortened immensely. Now Jeremy had to tilt his head up to look at Michael. Suddenly, Jeremy was picked up by his waist and thrown over the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” 

“Michael I swear to god” he shrieked “you’re gonna break my camera, you moron”

“Oh shut up, brat”

“Fucker”

“Dickhead”

“Bitch”

“Asshole”

-

Jeremy shuffled through the printed photos, he was glad to finally have them in person. He sighed softly, walking through the kitchen to get to the hallway after kissing his mother on the cheek for a hello. He definitely liked some photos more then others.

Michael practically lived with him now, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when he entered his room to find Michael passed out asleep on his bed. Jeremy smiled bittersweetly, he loved having Michael stay over, but he knew it was because Michael couldn’t bare to be in his own house, he couldn’t even sleep in his own room. 

He sighed again softly, before leaning down and pulling some hair away from Michael’s temple, leaving some bare skin for him to kiss lightly. Jeremy placed the photos on his dresser facing down, before taking off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. He didn’t say anything, he just climbed on the bed next to Michael, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the back of Michael’s neck. He felt instantly relaxed, hooking one of his legs over Michael’s.

“Hey..” the voice was raspy, followed by a quiet yawn.

“Shit did I wake you?” Jeremy didn’t wanna talk above a whisper, there was no need and it just felt more right to talk quietly in this moment.

“No it’s okay-“ Jeremy cut him off by shushing, reaching a hand up to gently stroke Michael’s hair.

“Go back to sleep, it’s alright.” There was silence for a little bit.

“Did you take any pretty pictures?”

Jeremy thought about the photos of the sunset and the grass, the photos with the flowers and the ones with the river. But then he thought about the ones with Michael in them, some Jeremy had taken in secret.

“Definitely.”


End file.
